Threads of Love
by xXxForbiddenxLovexXx
Summary: The love between Shinobu and Miyagi is already fragile, but what will happen when a man appears at their door claiming Miyagi as his? Will their rocky relationship fall apart or will Shinobu be able to mend the, already brittle, threads of love?
1. Chapter 1  First Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the canon charries! I do own my original characters. **

**Forbidden: Hope you enjoy this tale. I had the idea literally a few minutes ago while I was role playing, so I sat down, opened up a word document and started to write! **

**Shinobu: Quit rambling!**

**Forbidden: I'm not rambling! Geez! **

**Shinobu: Just get on with the damn story…**

**Forbidden: Oh alright! Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Shinobu stared in amazement, or more like shock, at the man who stood in front of him. He was about Miyagi's height, but quite a bit younger than him, although he was older than Shinobu. Perhaps about twenty six. He had short dark brown hair and amber colored eyes. He had a serious look for such a soft face.

"I want to see Miyagi." He said once more. Shinobu glared at him coldly.

"Why do you want to see him?" He asked, a slight growl in his voice.

"I already told you. I've been looking for him for years! Now if he's here, let me see him!" He snapped, irritated enough with the younger boy.

Shinobu scowled. _Why is he so damn determined? How the hell does he know Miyagi?_

Miyagi appeared behind Shinobu, heading out for work. He looked curiously at the man at the door. "Uh, Shinobu-chin? Who's this?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You tell me! Do you know him?" He hissed. Miyagi shook his head.

The man at the door grinned. "Miyagi-kun!" He said happily, taking a step forward. "It's me! Itsuki!" He said, beaming.

Miyagi's eyes went wide. There was no way. It couldn't be…him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've been searching for you for years. God, I've missed you, Miyagi-kun." He said hopefully, taking another step towards him.

"I told you already, Itsuki, I don't want to see you anymore. I told you that ten years ago." He growled.

Itsuki shook his head. "You know that's not true, Miyagi-kun. I've been dying to embrace you again." He said, smiling as he started to walk inside.

Shinobu was obviously pissed off. He stepped in front of Itsuki, pushing him back. "Stay away from him. He said he doesn't want to see you, so leave!" He snarled. Itsuki looked at him with a frown.

"Little brat. Stay out of the way of adults!" he said, pushing Shinobu back, making him nearly fall down. He lept for Miyagi, his arms wrapping around him hastily. Miyagi's arms flared out slightly, staying away from Itsuki. "C'mon, Miyagi-kun. Hug me back. You've no idea how badly I've missed your touch. I haven't been with anyone else ever since you left. Ten years is such a long time, Miyagi." He said softly.

"That's not my problem, Itsuki. I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I told you that already." He said.

Shinobu gave Miyagi an astonished look. He'd been with a man before? Shinobu had only thought that Miyagi had been with him and his sister. He wanted Itsuki gone…now. "Leave…now!" He screamed, getting to his feet shakily. Miyagi tried to nudge Itsuki off of him, which only made Shinobu more worried. Why was he not shoving him off? He didn't still have feelings for him did he? No that's impossible! He'd already told Shinobu that he loved him and him only! Itsuki glanced at him, smirking.

"You always liked the younger type, Miyagi-kun." He said, untucking Miyagi's shirt from his pants.

"Stop it, Itsuki." He said sternly, although Itsuki didn't stop. Shinobu rushed over to him, pulling back. "Leave him alone! He's mine!" He yelled. Itsuki scowled, grabbing Shinobu by the arm and leading him outside, tossing him out and walking back inside, sticking his tongue out at Shinobu. "He's not yours anymore, pretty boy!" He said with a devilish smirk, shutting the door before Shinobu could come back inside, locking the door. He chuckled.

"What do you see in that one? The same fire you saw in me?" He asked.

Miyagi grimaced. "You really should leave, Itsuki." He said.

Itsuki shook his head. "I'm not leaving until I get what I've been waiting ten years for." He purred.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to do that with you!" He snapped. "You're acting like a child!" He said.

Itsuki walked back up to him, trailing a finger up his neck. "But you like that stubbornness, don't you?" He hummed. "So are you an uke with that one too? He's so much younger though? Can he really satisfy you with as big of an age gap? Seventeen years is quite a bit. Nine years isn't as bad." He said.

"I'm a seme thank you, and I'm not interested in you." He said flatly, pushing his hand away.

"Oh? I'm sure I can change your mind, Miyagi-kun." He said, taking a hold of the thirty-five year old's arm and pulling him down the hall. "So where's the bedroom in this place?" He asked, glancing around as he passed by each door.

"Like I'd tell you." He hissed. "Let me go, Itsuki." He said, trying to pull away from him.

Itsuki shrugged. "Oh well. I'll find it. Don't be so stubborn! I'm hardly forcing you. I could be rougher if I have to!" He said, growling the last sentence, now yanking him along, opening doors as he walked, eventually coming across the bedroom, grinning evilly.

He yanked Miyagi inside and then locked the door behind him. The bedroom was dark except for once small light in the corner, barely lighting the room. Miyagi stumbled inside, turning and glaring at Itsuki. "Itsuki, let me leave!" He snapped, raising his voice. Itsuki shook his head, turning to face Miyagi once more, starting to move toward the bed with that now all too familiar grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: That wasn't too bad right? Please don't beat me to pieces for making Miyagi an uke! He'll still be a seme for Shinobu, but I thought it was necessary that Miyagi be an uke with Itsuki.<strong>

**Shinobu: You ass! Why are you letting Miyagi go through with this!**

**Forbidden: So you'll get mad of course!**

**Shinobu: I'M ALREADY MAD, DUMBASS!**

**Miyagi: I don't want to do this either! Calm down, Shinobu-chin.**

**Shinobu: Don't you dare cheat on me!**

**Miyagi: I would never-**

**Forbidden: Well….that's what your about to do right now…so no promises. But OOC Miyagi is the real Miyagi, Shinobu, so no worries.**

**Shinobu: *growls***

**Hope you liked Chapter 1! I'll post Chapter 2 soon! **


	2. Chapter 2  Broken Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of the canon characters! I do own my original characters though!**

**Shinobu: I can't believe that you're about to write this next part….**

**Forbidden: Oh calm down…what's a good story without drama?**

**Shinobu: Bastard….**

**Forbidden: Rude….**

**Shinobu: Just start the story…**

**Forbidden: Ok ok. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Shinobu, rage filling his eyes was pounding on the door viciously, a small crack in the door. "Open this fucking door, asshole! Don't you touch Miyagi!" He hissed, beyond furious. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you don't open this door!" He said, screaming now.

Itsuki chuckled at Shinobu's little rant. "How rowdy. He really is determined." He hummed. Miyagi leaned up from the bed, only to have Itsuki move on top of him, taking a hold of his shirt collar and pull him a bit closer.

"Don't you dare." He snapped. Itsuki smirked, pulling him into a heated kiss only to receive a fist to the face, knocking him off the bed. Itsuki winced, looking up at him with a scowl, rubbing his cheek.

"Tsk, tsk, Miyagi-kun. Violence doesn't get you anywhere." He said, getting on his feet shakily, his cheek now reddened. Miyagi was getting up to leave, ignoring Itsuki with a frown, eyebrows furrowed.

Itsuki yanked something from his back pocket, swinging the item back and forth. "Do you remember how we used to play before, Miyagi?" He purred. Silence.

"I was hoping that you would do it the normal way, but it **is** so much more fun this way, wouldn't you agree?" Silence. Miyagi started making his way toward the door. Itsuki blocked his way.

"Move, damn it!" he hissed. Itsuki shook his head, taking a hold of Miyagi forcefully and pushing him back down onto the bed, taking one of the things he'd removed from his pocket and clamping it to Miyagi's wrist. Handcuffs. He took the other end and put it on the bed post, doing the same to his other arm.

Miyagi struggled beneath him. "Let me go now, Itsuki!" He yelled. _Damn kid! What the hell does he think this is going to do! Like hell would I ever date this psychopath again!_

Itsuki quickly put a third pair of cuffs on his ankles, limiting Miyagi's movement greatly. He was his toy now that he could do whatever he pleased with. He was in control…and he loved it.

A cruel grin stretched across Itsuki's face as he sat on Miyagi's waist, popping open the buttons of his shirt slowly, one by one. Miyagi wanted to punch him again – no – he wanted to beat him till he was purple. A week and a half of dating and this boy was obsessed with him. _What the hell did I see in him? It's his fault I had to leave my hometown! Little freak! _Miyagi struggled against the cuffs helplessly, earning a satisfied chuckle from Itsuki.

* * *

><p>Outside, Shinobu was looking around the home frantically, looking for somewhere that he could get in.<p>

"Damn that bastard! I'm gonna ring that neck of his when I get in there!" He snapped.

The door stood, now battered, with about three small cracks in it.

* * *

><p>Itsuki's eyes slowly searched over Miyagi's chest, licking his lips. "You certainly look much better, Miyagi." He murmured, hands slowly moving up his chest, taking in the feel of his skin, wiping away the touches of Shinobu that Miyagi was used to. Miyagi's hate for this boy was growing by the second.<p>

After touching every part of Miyagi's skin, Itsuki leaned down against him, latching onto his nipple with a grin as he licked it playfully. Miyagi was hardly effected by such a thing and he had no intentions of letting this freak have the satisfaction of hearing him moan anyway. Itsuki glanced up at him, locking eyes with Miyagi's cold gaze.

"No good?" He asked. "Let's try this then." He hummed, one of his hands moving down to Miyagi's pants line, fingers undoing the button of his pants and sliding them down ever so slightly.

"Shinobu's going to kill you, I hope you know that, you asshole." Miyagi snapped.

"But he's not going to be getting inside anytime soon. I'm going to have my fun with you and leave after I'm done. Shinobu won't have a chance to throw one punch." Itsuki said confidently.

"Bastard." Miyagi snarled.

"Oh yes, I'm just awful aren't I?" Itsuki murmured.

Itsuki's fingers slowly slipped into Miyagi's boxers, slowly taking a hold of his member with a pleased smile. "It's gotten much bigger since the last time I saw you, Miyagi." He commented. Miyagi kept his mouth shut, keeping himself from moaning.

"Aww, holding back your moans? That's not how this is supposed to go, Miyagi. You're going to scream by the time I'm done." He purred.

Itsuki started to move his hand at a fairly quick pace, making Miyagi squirm slightly. "You're so cute when you're bound. I should have brought some of my other toys too." He said.

* * *

><p>Shinobu had rounded the home almost completely when he found he was nearing their bedroom. Wasn't there a window right near the bed? If it was unlocked, he could open it, but if it wasn't, he would bust through it if he had to. Shinobu wasn't about to allow some random guy who just came to their door take <em>his<em> Miyagi away so easily.

Getting to the bedroom, he noticed the window and grinned. Curtains covered the window from the inside so he couldn't see inside. _Damn…I can't see what he's doing to him. I'm still going to kill him! _Shinobu thought.

Quickly rushing up to the window, he tried to lift it, but the structure didn't budge. He was grateful that this was a fairly large window. He hoped he would be able to break through such a thing with ease.

Backing up, he got some distance between himself and the window. A scowl on his face, he ran at the window as fast as he could, leaping at the window.

* * *

><p>Itsuki was just about to put Miyagi's member in his mouth when the sound of shattering glass made him quickly move up. His eyes quickly flicked to the cause of the broken window. Shinobu was on the ground, rubbing his head. "Ooow! Ok, that wasn't as smooth as I wanted it to be." He grumbled under his breath. He looked over at the two of them and his eyes instantly were filled with rage once more. He lept to his feet, tackling Itsuki off of Miyagi.<p>

Itsuki received about five punched to his face before he shoved Shinobu off of him, coughing up a bit of blood. "Damn it…" He grumbled. "Give me the keys to his cuffs and the get the **fuck** out of our house!" Shinobu snapped. Itsuki hobbled over to the broken window, rubbing his, now bloody, jaw. He reached into his pocket once more and pulled out a key. He tossed it to Shinobu. "I'll be back. I'm going to take Miyagi as my own, whether you like it or not." He said, smirking. "You were lucky this time, Shinobu. You won't be as fortunate next time." He added before quickly jumping out the window, getting a few more scratches from the broken glass.

Shinobu cursed at Itsuki once more as he left, but then took a hold of the key and turned his attention back to Miyagi. He undid his cuffs hastily and helped Miyagi lean up. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't have gotten here before he was able to get this far. Damn it…what is up with that guy?" He snapped. Miyagi leaned up, rubbing his wrists and pulling up his boxers and pants that Itsuki had slid down.

"He has some serious problems. It's my fault for making the mistake of dating him." He said.

Shinobu looked up at him. "You have explaining to do, Miyagi." He said bluntly.

"I know. C'mon, I'll tell you everything that happened. Just…let's get out of this room. I'd rather talk in the living room." He said.

Shinobu nodded and walked towards the door, a bit of blood staining his clothes from the glass of the window cutting into him, although a bit of the blood was Itsuki's. Miyagi stood, buttoning his pants and shirt as he left the room with Shinobu at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: Ok! I finally got around to finishing Chapter 2. Not too bad right? I will have a sex scene where I write one of them going all the way (Not saying which though ;D ), but it shall be written!<strong>

**Shinobu: *grumble***

**Forbidden: Hey, aren't you happy? You saved Miyagi from being raped!**

**Shinobu: Well, yeah. It still pisses me off that you let Itsuki get THAT far.**

**Forbidden: You got to jump through a window in a badass way. Be HAPPY!**

**Shinobu: Don't tell me what to do….**

**Forbidden: Oh whatever. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! You get to hear about Miyagi's past with Itsuki in the next chapter! Woo! **


	3. Chapter 3 I Fell For My Tutor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the canon characters! I do own my (hated) original character.**

**Shinobu: When can I murder Itsuki?**

**Forbidden: You'll get your chance. Don't ya wanna have sex with Miyagi first?**

**Shinobu: *blushes* Shut up.**

**Forbidden: Hehehe Lemons will come in the future. **

**Miyagi: As long as it doesn't involve Itsuki I'm fine.**

**Itsuki: Heeeey! Be nice Miyagi-kun!**

**Forbidden: *slaps Itsuki* Get out of this OOC! This is for loved characters only!**

**Itsuki: Ow! So rude!**

**Shinobu: Like you can say anything about us being rude!**

**Forbidden: Let's begin the story now! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Miyagi lead Shinobu to the living room, sitting down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. Shinobu followed and sat next to him, leaning against the arm of the chair with an irritated look. "So what's with this guy? You better tell me everything too." He said sternly.

Miyagi sighed. "I didn't plan on leaving anything out, Shinobu." He told him softly. Running a hand through his hair, he tired to remember every detail of his past with Itsuki. He never had really forgotten since it was hard to forget a person like Itsuki in general.

Shinobu's scowl didn't falter as Miyagi closed his eyes so he could focus better and try to ignore the pain in his wrists from the handcuffs. All the memories pushed back to the front of his mind and he sighed.

"When I was twenty-five I had met Itsuki back in my hometown of Sapporo in the Hokkaido Prefecture. He was sixteen at the time and I was a literature tutor at the time, although, I was on my way to becoming a college professor at the time. Itsuki was one of my students and I taught him at his home after school almost everyday." He began.

"Itsuki was always hard-headed and stubborn, quite the cantankerous one for his age too. It was no wonder he wasn't doing good in school since he had the attention span of a kid with ADHD, which he might have if I remember correctly. He barely listened to a word I said, and what he did hear just went in one ear and out the other. He was a pain in the ass if nothing else, but I knew I needed to be dedicated to my students, so I stuck with him and one day, I just snapped…" Miyagi explained, the memory coming back more clearly now.

* * *

><p>The younger Miyagi stood, heaving a sigh as he walked to Itsuki's side, slapping his hand down on the kitchen table. "Ok, I'm tired of this 'don't-give-a-shit' attitude of yours." He growled.<p>

Itsuki stood defiantly, glaring at Miyagi with cold eyes. "It's not an attitude! I just plain don't give a shit about it anyway! Who cares about school? I don't! I don't care if I fail or not!" He hissed at Miyagi.

"Well I do and I won't have you failing while you are being tutored by me! Quit doing this so half-assed! You won't get anywhere with this kind of outlook! Quit acting like such a little brat! Have some sense, will you?" Miyagi snapped.

That seemed to strike a cord with Itsuki. If there was one thing he hated, it was being talked down on like that. He had a look on his face that made him seem like he was going to spew out a series of curses at Miyagi, but he grumbled a quick "Fine." Before sitting down and focusing back on his paper.

Miyagi took a deep breath, sitting back down next to him as he began to explain their current lesson, a bit surprised when he actually saw Itsuki start taking notes on what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>"After that incident, he was much more focused and we had that simple teacher-student bond going on. He excelled through the rest of his classes with all A's and his parents were very grateful for how I'd helped him. He didn't thank me, but he stood behind his parents while they gave me their thanks, keeping silent."<p>

Shinobu listened intently, curious as to where this was going. He batted a bit of his brown strands of hair from his face as he sat back, listening to his tale.

"Well, his parents left the room a bit after that and I told him my goodbyes, bowing to him politely. I turned and then started to head for the door only to have a hand reach out and grab my sleeve, holding me in place…."

* * *

><p>"Do you…really have to leave?" Itsuki asked, a soft blush rising to his cheeks.<p>

"Yes. I need to be getting to my other student. Could you let me go please, Itsuki-san?" Miyagi asked.

"No…"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't leave. You can't just leave."

"What do you mean? I have to get going. If you ever need help again, just ask your parents to call me and I'll come tutor you again." Miyagi explained, tugging out of his grip and grabbing a hold of the door knob.

"I love you."

Miyagi stopped and turned abruptly. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"I love you, Miyagi-sensei…"

"Do you even know what you're saying? You can't just go saying things like that, especially if you don't mean it." He said.

"I do mean it! You don't even know!" Itsuki yelped, grabbing Miyagi's arms and leading him out to his own car, which looked just as expensive as his home did, and Itsuki was defiantly the epitome of a spoiled child.

Itsuki opened the driver's side door to the car, pushing Miyagi in and hopping in after him, shutting and locking the door, thrusting his lips on Miyagi. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated, his voice a soft murmur as he kissed Miyagi repeatedly.

Miyagi's eyes were wide as Itsuki did all this to him and when he was being kissed, pushed the teen away. "Are you crazy! I'm nine years older than you, for one, and this kind of thing is ILLEGAL! I don't have these kind of feelings for you." He explained, his tone frantic.

"I don't care. I love you. I want you to be mine." He said, kissing him again as he pressed Miyagi against the seat, making it tumble down so that Itsuki was on top of Miyagi.

* * *

><p>"I was so stupid back then. His talk and what he did in that car…he lured me in and somehow convinced me to go through with it, but God knows how that went down." He said.<p>

Shinobu was scowling with a passion all through that part of the story. Just the thought of Itsuki doing those things to Miyagi made his blood boil with jealousy.

"We only dated for a week and the relationship ended terribly. His parents caught him kissing me and immediately got angry with him and myself. I was never allowed to come in contact with him again and everyone in the town somehow learned of the whole thing and I was literally banned from nearly everything because people thought I was some kind of child molester when, in fact, I was the one getting topped anyway. I was accused of some pretty ridiculous stuff too, but after awhile…I just couldn't take it anymore and moved away, coming here. It was only a year after that I met your sister, and then I met you." Miyagi explained.

"That's my history with him. He was a psycho even when he was younger too. He loved using handcuffs and all sorts of weird crap that I hadn't even heard of before and he was so clingy and obsessive too. Had to know what I was doing all the time…" He groaned, just thinking about it made him frown in disgust.

Shinobu had his fists clenched tightly as he stood. "That bastard! I'm gonna go hunt him down and ring his neck till that sick little head of his falls off!" Shinobu snarled

Miyagi took a hold of his waist and pulled the teen into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "Don't get all worked up ok?" He said, kissing his neck gently. Shinobu blushed, shivering slightly. "It'll be fine. You can kill him if he ever comes around again." Miyagi reassured him.

Shinobu sighed. "Whatever…if he lays another perverted finger on you, Miyagi, he's going to die." Shinobu said sternly. Miyagi chuckled. "I know. I don't doubt it for a minute." He said.

"How about you make some lunch for us, Shinobu-chin?" He chimed, smiling.

"I will if you don't mind something with cabbage in it."

"Not at all. Go ahead and make anything." Miyagi said with a loving smile.

Shinobu blushed again and got up, going into the kitchen and making a cabbage submarine sandwich with some instant rice and curry.

The two sat down to eat and let the memories of Itsuki float away as they ate, Miyagi praising Shinobu's cooking and telling him, "I love you." Sweetly when the finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: THANK GOD! I FINALLY finished this chapter! I was feeling very lazy the past few weeks and been super stressed out with Finals (which I passed, WOO). I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also have another Junjou Romantica fanfiction I plan on writing later on too (two others actually) along with a Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi fanfic too! <strong>

**Chapter 4 will have devious plots of stalkerness (maybe) or maybe a lemon (maybe). You'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be soon! **


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the canon characters. I do own any original characters of mine though.**

**Forbidden: Woo! Finally a new chapter for Threads of Love! It feels like it's been forever :P Maybe it's just me. I was at a stand still for awhile and couldn't think, but now I've been able to sit down and watch some Junjou to compose myself. Everything's all good now!**

**Shinobu: Then what the hell's going on in this chapter?**

**Forbidden: You'll see! Don't rush me!**

**Shinobu: Whatever…*grumble grumble***

**Forbidden: Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Itsuki heaved an irritated sigh, kicking back in his living room at his average-sized apartment, brooding over not being able to have his way with Miyagi. Miyagi…He wanted him so bad right now.

"Damn that Shinobu-kid! He ruined my whole plan…I'll have to find a way to get them back and make Miyagi mine…" He said to himself.

"Talking to yourself again, Itsuki?" A sweet-sounding male voice purred. Itsuki jumped up from the couch, yelping like he'd been stabbed in the back with a knife. "Hanai! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Itsuki snapped.

The tall blonde man smiled a sweet smile. "I didn't have a place to stay…I knew where you hid your spare key, so I invited myself in. You don't mind me staying for tonight do you?" He said kindly.

"Don't you have to work tonight?" Was Itsuki's response. Hanai grinned and nodded. "Yep! So you won't even have to see me for quite awhile after nine o'clock tonight." He said.

Hanai, having such a lovely body that women, and men alike, drool over and a face that with green eyes that could lure anyone in, worked as a stripper and dancer down at one of the local clubs as the lead dancer. He was usually, after the main shows, asked by men or women for 'private shows' as he liked to call them, which kept him out fairly late at night.

Itsuki sighed. "Whatever. As long as you don't bug me too much." He said. Hanai raised an eyebrow at him, sitting down next to him on the couch and putting an arm around him, which Itsuki quickly slapped away.

"Is something bothering you, Itsu-kun?" Hanai said, resting his hands in his lap so he wouldn't irritate Itsuki anymore than he already had.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aww, but it's cute. Seriously though, what's bugging you?" Hanai asked.

"You remember that guy I told you about? My lover from a long time ago? Miyagi?" He said. Hanai thought for a moment, then nodded. "Riiight, you're only lover, too." He chuckled, although the dark glare he got from Itsuki made him quickly shut his mouth.

"Well, I found him…and was SO close to having my way with him when this little runt, who's his boyfriend now, interrupted me. I want him to be mine…not that little brat Shinobu's…" He growled.

Hanai listened intently to what he had to say and then smirked. "Aww, I bet you're a horny mess right now, aren't you? Want me to satisfy you?" He purred, leaning close to you. "I won't even charge you anything.

Itsuki growled. "I refuse to do anything with any other man. Miyagi is the only one I want and I don't need you to taint my body." He said sternly.

"Oh how pure of you, Itsu-kun. Saving yourself only for Miyagi. It's gonna be a pretty big disappointment if he rejects you over and over and over again. Then you're never going to get laid." Hanai said.

Itsuki smacked Hanai hard upside the head. "Don't say that…he'll be mine. I'll make him mine. My only obstacle is that pest, Shinobu…" He said.

Hanai smirked that devious, yet seemingly seductive smirk. "Want me to help?" He purred. "What if I give you a little something that'll split them apart?" He hummed.

Itsuki gave him a curious look. "You've caught my attention. Go on." He said, looking over at him.

Hanai snickered. "I know a guy who used to sell men away in auctions. He would slip them a drug that would make them allow anyone to have their way with them with no resistance at all. It clouds their mind too and will make them beg for more. I KNOW it works too because someone used it on me when I was forced to do a porn with someone I didn't even know. This was against my will of course and before I was into stripping and everything anyway, but that's beside the point." He explained.

Itsuki gave him a skeptic look. "And how do you plan on getting it? And let me guess…you want something in return?" He said, looking at him with a scowl.

Hanai chuckled. "You know me far to well, don't you?" he chuckled. "How about let me taint that body of yours? Or you could just pay me some cash and I'll get it for you quick." He hummed.

"I'd much rather pay you. Like I said, I only want to touch Miyagi." He said. "Now, how would this drug split them apart?" He said.

"I could give it to that Shinobu-kid and then have MY way with him. I'll purposely let Miyagi catch us or something. Maybe take some pictures…oooh or better yet, send him a video." He chuckled.

Itsuki laughed. "Now you'd just have to somehow get the two of them apart…maybe they'll have a fight? Heh, that'd be to our advantage now wouldn't it?" He hummed.

"Indeed it would. That's what we have to wait for then. That's our trigger before we put this plan into action. You owe me a hundred bucks then, by the way." He said with a smirk before hopping up. "I'm going to go take a nap, ok, partner in crime?" He chimed. " See ya later, Itsu-kun!" He hummed, walking off into the guest room of the apartment and hopping into the bed to get some rest before he had to leave for work.

Itsuki couldn't wipe the grin from his face. "I'm one step close. I just have to wait for them to fight. Shinobu seems like the hot-blooded type. It wouldn't take a lot to set him off. If I'm lucky…it's only a matter of time." He laughed.

With those final words, Itsuki popped in his headphones and laid back, listening to S.E.X. by Nickelback as he thought of what he would do with Miyagi once he was in his possession.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: I wasn't really happy with this chapter, to be honest, but I think it's pretty decent over-all. It came up a bit short as well on the word count, which kind of irritates me…<strong>

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! What events shall unfold in Chapter 5?  
><strong>

**The more Reviews, the faster I'll pump out the next Chapter so you can find out! ^^**

**R&R Please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 You're Mine Now

**Disclaimer: I do not claim Junjou Romantica or any of the canon characters. I do, on the other hand, claim my OC's. **

**Forbidden: Oh my goodness! It's been so long! I apologize a thousand times for being so late with updates! I feel horrible for making you guys wait this long!**

**Shinobu: Pssh, yeah, did you SEE how many reviews you had asking for the next chapter? Jeez woman...listen to your readers and quit stalling!**

**Forbidden: Hush! I've been in a position where I couldn't write or upload! Plus, I had a serious lack for inspiration, but after a walk in the rain and chatting with my writing friends, whilst getting sick and now having a terribly sore throat, I've gotten over my terrible writer's block and am ready to make the long awaited Chapter 5 of Threads of Love! I do hope that you all are happy with this chapter. I'm going to try to make it as long as I can so that I can give you something that was (hopefully) worth the wait. So here goes! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

A week had passed since Miyagi's last encounter with the walking nuisance that was Itsuki. Miyagi had been sure to keep his wits about him, not letting his guard down for one moment and making sure to be near people he could trust almost all the time. Unfortunately for Miyagi, one of these people was the Demon Hiroki and Shinobu certainly didn't like seeing his lover hanging around him all the time while he was at the university. Shinobu had walked in on enough 'misunderstandings' between the two to have a built up hatred toward the other teacher. Of course, Miyagi noticed this whenever the three of them were around. He'd glared daggers at Hiroki the entire time. Miyagi, himself, still went about his normal business, doing his work and teasing Hiroki when he got the chance, but this day was certainly one of the older man's more...unlucky ones.

Today was the average day. Miyagi got up, had breakfast with Shinobu, which consisted of his cabbage delicacies, got ready, and headed off to the university for work, getting a kiss from Shinobu before he'd departed.

"I'll come by near the end of the day. Maybe...you'd want to go out on a date or something...," The brunette said, his scowl standing strong as he looked at Miyagi, his face slowly turning a red color, even making his ears red.

Miyagi simply smiled at the teen. _He still gets so easily embarassed. Such a kid..._ Miyagi thought with the softest of smiles. "I'd like that," he said to him, his demeanor still as cool and collected as ever, the exact opposite of the other. "I'll see you then," he said before leaving the house, enjoying a rather relaxing walk on the way to the University.

* * *

><p>The day went smoothly for the college professor, as his class was oddly attentive today, easily cooperating with him. The occurrence was odd, yes, but he didn't question it since he certainly wasn't complaining about the lack of distractions in his class. All of his periods had ended and Miyagi was simply relaxing on the couch in the room, reading through one of the old books he'd picked up from the used books store.<p>

Hiroki walked inside the office in a naturally mad mood, which was normal for Hiroki. Miyagi looked up from his books and smiled when he saw Hiroki.

"Kamijouuu!" he chirped, getting up and flinging himself onto the demon. Hiroki let out a growl of irritation.

"Not right now, Miyagi!" he hissed, attempting to push the man off of him, only to fail miserably as he was hugged tight. It was in this moment of hardly no protest other than a sigh which said, "Cut it out, Miyagi," that the brunette, Shinobu, came walking in.

Miyagi had never seen the boy's expression change so rapidly. He looked like he was so happy he was about to burst the moment he walked in, but when his eyes fell upon them, it all disappeared, crashed and burned, and was replaced by that cruel scowl that Miyagi was so used to by now.

"Tch...sorry for interupting...," he growled, his voice fierce and piercing, ready to turn around and walk out.

"Shinobu-chin, it isn't like that," Miyagi responded, letting go of Hiroki. He hissed at Miyagi and walked out, knowing that the two of them were bound to have another fight right then and there.

"That's what you **always **say, Miyagi! Am I just not good enough for you? Do you need someone else to mess around with? Why do you always do this kind of thing! What am I supposed to expect next, huh? You having him pinned to the floor and making out with him!" Shinobu screamed, his temper rising to dangerous levels.

"Shinobu, you should know I wouldn't do that to you. How many times do I have to tell you that I only love you?" Miyagi asked, still keeping that cool and calm composure.

"You seem so damn sure of yourself too! You think you have all the answers! Y-You're not always right!" he snapped, trying his best to keep tears from welling in his eyes.

"I don't think that...I just-"

"You just aren't worried? Is that it? You just know that everything will be fine and we'll be all happy and lovey dovey, right?" he said, interrupting Miyagi. "I'm so sick and tired of this!" he growled, running out of the room and surely out of the school, leaving Miyagi with his jaw on the ground and having no idea where his lover was running off to.

He groaned, running a hand through his short black locks, taking a seat. "This is not gonna be good...I can just tell..," Miyagi said, quickly trying to finish up any paperwork he had so that he could go in search of his runaway lover.

* * *

><p>Shinobu had gone running off to a bar. A simple get away, but he wasn't looking for anything special. He just wanted to get away from Miyagi and all of his problems. What better way to do that then with alcohol? At least, that was Shinobu's way of thinking about it. He ordered up a beer, grateful that he wasn't asked his age. He certainly didn't want to get in trouble for underage drinking.<p>

It wasn't long before Shinobu had a few sips of the addicting poison that was alcohol that he easily was a slightly tipsy. Shinobu never really was a 'good drunk.' Another male soon joined the boy at the bar. "Hey there, kid~ " He purred. It was Hanai. "You certainly don't look very happy. What's the matter, hun?" He asked, his extremely feminine voice slipping through with ease as he spoke, the man not really used to 'concealing' his 'true self.'

"Tch, I got into another fight with my boyfriend...I'm so done with all these misunderstandings. I just want us to be able to have a normal-ish relationship together and be able to love him without having to worry about him cheating on me!" he snapped, taking a swig of his beer before setting it back down.

Shinobu had already downed his first beer after a moment, not hesitating to order another, although the boy must have forgotten how he really couldn't hold alcohol well and could easily get full blown drunk with two beers at least. He sipped on the second beer when it came, rubbing his eyes

"Oh? That's too bad. I'm sorry you got into a fight. Perhaps you'd like a more...steady time with someone?" Hanai asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Shinobu looked at him, the alcohol clouding his vision ever so slightly. "What're you gettin' at?" Shinobu questioned, words becoming slurred.

Unknown to the teen, Hanai was hiding something in between his fingers. The older male leaned over, his arm snaking around the younger's shoulders. He rested his hand on top of his drink, releasing a small white pill into it, which dissolved in a matter of seconds. "Well, you could always come back to my place with me. We could have a good time~" he purred.

Shinobu clumsily pushed him away. "I'm already seein' someone...Now gimme my drink back...," he slurred, noticing the man sliding it away.

"Oh, well, if you say so~" he hummed slipping the glass back over to him. He was quick to grab it and start to down the drink. Hanai had to hold back his smirk as he watched him drink. He was aware of how fast acting the drug was and knew that Shinobu was his for the night now.

Once the younger had practically slammed his glass back down on the bar, he laid his head down, groaning a bit. "So...you sure you don't wanna come over for a bit, hun?" He purred sweetly to him. One could visibly see Shinobu shiver. His body was slowly becoming more and more sensitive. Hanai took advantage of this, gently running his fingers down his back. Shinobu seemed to squeak lightly, looking at him with soft eyes.

"M-Maybe just...for a little while...," he responded. Hanai smirked in response.

"Perfect! Let's get a move on then," Hanai chirped, getting to his feet and putting a bit of money on the bar. "I'll pay for you're two drinks~" he hummed, taking Shinobu by the hand and leading him out of the bar.

* * *

><p>It was rather easy to see that Shinobu was completely out of it. His eyes were dazed and he could barely hold himself up. Well...except for one thing, which was holding up <em>pretty <em>well.

Hanai had driven the boy to his home, which was you're average abode. He brought him inside and shut and locked the door behind him.

"I never got your name..." Shinobu murmured softly, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"I'm Hanai. It's nice to meet you~" he hummed, starting to push Shinobu gently to the bedroom down the hall. _And I'm sure it'll be nice to sleep with you too. _ He thought. He motioned for Shinobu to sit on the bed, which the younger did, while Hanai grabbed a little video camera from off his bookshelf. He quickly set it on the little side table and turned it on, letting the film begin to run.

"Ready, Shinobu?" Hanai hummed, the other teen not even questioning how the older man knew his name. He was too far gone to care at this point anyway.

"Y-Yeah...Hanai..." He murmured back, his voice faint, a bit of confusion lingering in his eyes.

"Then let's begin~" Hanai purred, his voice dipping deeper as he crawled onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: Hehe, I'm so mean. Don't worry. Updates will be coming faster from now on unless something big comes up, which, for now, is only school. I hope you all enjoyed the comeback chapter. Expect more in the future! <strong>

**Shinobu: I hate you so much...**

**Forbidden: Aww, I love you too.**

**Please review!**

**R&R and all that good stuff! You never know. Updates might come even faster if I get reviews~ ;3**


End file.
